Influential Folklore
by IceEvolution55
Summary: Yellow is finally going to school in the city but growing up in the forest she doesn't know what to expect. but what happans when a folktale starts having influence on her life. Bad at summaries. characters are sort of ooc. AU
1. Prolouge

**Hey people new story hope you like it! Flames are used to make Cookies!**

* * *

It was one of those calm peaceful day. The type of day that's easily ruined by some asshole with nothing better to do. I sat under my favorite tree, near the riverbank, reading a book. Its very shady and one of the places I can read during the summer. What really makes it worth it was that it was nice and quiet. The only sounds being heard where the chirping birds and the flow of water. It was perfect. Nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this f-

"CANNONBALL!"

At that very moment, I was soaked to the bone. _'Spoke too soon.'_

"Oops… sorry Yellow, didn't see u there…" A boy stepped out of the water rubbing the back of his neck, giving a nervous smile.

Like I said a moment easily ruined by an asshole. My clothes are clinging to me, my shit is now see through, and my book is ruined. I'm so ready to kill someone. I calmly got up from my sitting position, and started to walk towards my house well more like cottage. you see I live in the forest near the city with my uncle Wilson.

"No, no its fine. I have spare clothes inside."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face._ 'Its just that I'm soaked, and my shirt is practically see through but its fine, its not like you haven't seen my bra before.'_

"ok whatever you say."

I walked back to the cottage, I could have been a big city girl but I decided to stay with my kind uncle Wilton. Walking in the house I stripped myself of these wet clothes and threw them into the wash. i changed into the a T-shirt and some shorts and walked outside to see what Red was doing. Bet it was some thing stu-

There Red sat on the branch of a tree, eating honey directly out of a beehive ignoring all angry bees that were stinging him repeatedly. I face palmed and stood under the tree, trying to still make sense of it all.

"Red what are you doing?"

"Eating some honey. You want some?" he said reaching out with a handful of the sticky liquid.

"I'll pass." I said to him raising my hands defensively.

"Fine more for me then!" he cried happily stuffing jamming his hand in his mouth. I gave a sigh, reaching my hand up the biggest bee come and hovered over my hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened, he's a little... special, so he doesn't know any better. Please excuse him." The bee gave an audible buzz and went back to the others. It must've said something to the others because the next thing I knew the gathering their larvae and flying off to another tree. Red jumped down from the tree with the honeycomb in his hands and stood next to me. He tried talking to me, but a told him to go get cleaned up.

As Red walked inside my uncle had parked his bike by the house carrying a bag over his shoulders.

"Hey Yellow, I'm back."

"Hey uncle, whats that bag your carrying?"

"Its your new school uniform."

I didn't know what he was talking about but then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. 'Oh yeah I'm going to school with Red tomorrow!'

My uncle let out a chuckle and motioned me to come inside. He starts talking about how he bought all my school supplies and how i will get there from the house but all I could think about is what could happen to me when I'm in the city. I admit I'm pretty naive and I've seen cop shows. My uncle must've picked up on my uneasy behavior because he turned to me and patted my head.

"Hey don't worry, its gonna be fine. You know Green and Blue will be there too." he said with a small smile.

I felt a little better but not completely. Green was a nice girl, she was pretty and she was popular with guys but I could never understand what she's saying half the time I think she reads the dictionary for fun. Blue, he is such a prick and he's so many other things about him I don't like, there's too many to list. I met them when they got lost in the forest one night . They were chasing Red for some stupid reason and ended up falling in the river. I helped them dry off and uncle was kind enough to let them stay until the morning.

"Oh that's great." I gave him a similar smile and looked down. Even though I would be with my friends, I was still kind of nervous. I never been outside the forest before except when uncle had taken me to the pier to fish with him. I just hope something doesn't happen to me, like on those things on 'Without a Trace' or 'Law and Order'. I know I'm over-reacting but there's always a possibility.

"Hey, where's Red? I was gonna ask him to show you around town tomorrow." he asks looking around. 'Oh my god! I left Red in the house by himself!' Running around my uncle and bursting through the door, I ran to the kitchen. Every time Red's over, food just disappears and we have to end up restocking the kitchen every week. i checked every pantry, looked on top of the shelves and in the fridge. 'Well everything was where it's suppose to.' or so I thought.

Just as I was about to exit, I spotted a slip of paper on the table with my name on it. I knew it was too good to be true, the only time I see notes addressed to me are when my uncle went on a fishing trip or when Red takes food. I took the piece of paper into my hand and began to read:

_Dear Yellow,_

_Writing this note to remind you that I'm showing you around town tomorrow with the others. Also, don't be late school OK._

_from your friend, Red._

Well it wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe he didn't take anything and just wrote to remind me. But I scratched that thought the moment the second I saw there was something written on the back:

_P.S. i took your box Cheez-its for something to eat on the way home._

At that exact moment a vein popped out of my head and i crushed the note in my hand. 'He is so dead tomorrow!'

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	2. Commuting Chaos

**Glace: I am so sorry its so late! I'm a Senior in high-school now and this picking colleges, S.A.T, tests, homework and projects are leaving me with no time what so ever. I will update quicker when the flow of work slows down. But, anyway! Second chapter coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway. I just have a few of the games.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

'Ugh, whats that noise?'

I groggily opened my eyes to find the source of that noise, and finding a little clock on my nightstand. I picked it up to find the off switch but found my self staring at it instead. The clock was pink and had a picture of a boy on it. I don't own a clock, and sure wouldn't have a boy on the back of it.

After about 10 minutes of looking for this things off switch, I set it back on my nightstand and flopped back down on my pillow. I was just about to go off into la la land again but my uncle decided to come into the room.

"Yellow, get up. You start school today." he says walking over to my bedside.

"School's next Monday you old fart." I spat at him. Did I ever mention that I'm super duper cranky in the morning.

"I'm not old! I'M 30!"

"Your right. Your ancient!"

"Shut up and shower before your late!"

"Didn't I just tell you, school's next week!" I yelled back as grabbed my tiny calendar off my nightstand and shoved it in his face.

"You just proved my point!"

"No I di-" I stopped mid sentence the minute I say the date. There were huge red letters saying** 'SCHOOLS TODAY'** and with the red circle included. I jumped out my bed, ran in the bathroom, and stripped so fast, I put the Flash to shame. My uncle had gave a satisfied grunt and walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast just as I jumped out the shower. I quickly dried off and walked into the room spotting a clean, pressed uniform. I had began to put on my uniform piece by piece starting with my undergarments, and ending with the ribbon on my neck. I had put my comfy cardigan on and proceeded to walk towards my mirror. I had to say I looked good but I felt like was missing something.

"Ratty!" I shouted

Just then, a brown rat had emerged from the hole in the wall and scurried up the side of my dresser and sat in front of me.

"Ratty, I need you to find me a hair-tie. Can you get me one?" I asked bending down to be on eye level with him. He gave me an audible squeak and ran back down the dresser. I decided to wait for him downstairs and eat breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast." He said putting something black on my plate. I sat in my chair to get a closer look at it.

"You know belts aren't breakfast food right?" I said picking it off my plate.

"How rude, its turkey bacon." He huffed out.

"Oh... I wonder if I can wear this?"

"STOP JOKING AND THROW IT OUT IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EAT IT!"

"OK, don't get you panties in a bunch." I replied holding my hands up defensively. Just as I was getting up, Ratty had climbed onto the table with the hair-tie I asked him to find. I took it from and walked towards the door as I tied my long blond hair into a ponytail. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag proceeding out the door with my uncle not far behind. He grabbed hid bike from the garage and adjusted it to my level.

"Yellow, you know which path to take?" he said passing the bike to me.

"Yes, I know the left turn on the fork road will take me to town." I said hopping on the seat and putting one seat on the peddle.

"Good and take this." He handed me a brown paper bag with a smiley face on it. _'Seriously I'm not five anymore.' _I thought taking it from him. He gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. He was trying to something nice so I'll let it slide this time. Besides if I yell at him again, he might have a heart attack. You know... men his age.

_'Its time for me to take off, leave the place I grew up, and ride into some unknown territory. Oh god... is this really how I think... I need to stop reading that crap Red gives me.'_

**15 minutes later...**

After mere minutes of cycling I made to the city! I shouldn't be excited but this was my first time come here by myself. The excitement soon died when there was loud cars honking, the scent of burning tires and O.M.G... there is a hobo peeing in public! Oh hell no I'm so done with this place. Let me hurry up and hop on this bike before I kill someone.

**4 minutes later...**

It hasn't been 5 minutes and I already lost in this damn place. Well, it's my fault thinking that Red was actually going to be useful for once and give me directions. I was wrong, he gave me a piece of paper covered in chicken-scratch. I can't believe I even accepted this crap. I let out a defeated sigh and looked for a place to ask for directions but no stores were open except this... bookstore. Its was a little store made of bricks, the glass window was smudged with fingerprints, and an extremely dirty white door with a silver door knob. I grimaced at the thought of actually going in there. Actually it's OK the worst thing that could happen is that dirty hobo touching my with his piss cover hands. I hurried into the small building since I didn't know when school started (Uncle never told , and I can't read chicken scratch!).

I opened the door hearing the bell ring as I entered. There were piles of books on the floor, the shelves were dusty, and the lighting was very dim. From the looks of this place, no-one has been here for a very long time. I was going to leave when I had heard something.

"Help..." I heard someone had cried weakly. I followed the faint voice to the back of the store. As I got closer to the back the cries got louder and seemed to be coming from a pile of books.

"Help... Is anyone there?" the voice called to me from the books.

"Hold on I'll get you out of there." I said starting to grab the books and throw them aside. I kept tossing them until I was able to see a hand. I grabbed it and pulled out an old man.

**Moments later... **

"Thank you, Dear. You saved my life and you restocked all of the books for me."

"You're welcome. It's what any good Samaritan would do." I said giving a smile. "How long have you been down there?"

"Hmmm... What's todays date?" He asked.

"September 21, 2012" He then scrunched up his face in confusion while I gave him a puzzled look.

"It's really been a month already? I should consider getting a cell phone." He said shrugging his shoulders going behind the counter and opening the cash register. I however was in shock. There was no way he should be alive right now.

"Umm Mr..."

"Fuji"

"Mr. Fuji, are you telling me that you were under there for a month?" I asked.

He looked up from the register and nodded his head. Again I was in shock. _'Damn you stubborn old geezers, you never want to die till your good and ready don't you.' _I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard Mr. Fuji walk towards me.

"Well my dear since you helped me so much today, how about I let you take any book you want? For free of course." He said giving me a small smile. I let out a squeal and raced to find a book. I love reading especially legends and tales that took place long ago. I could never find a good one nowadays and when I do find one, it would suck... pretty hard. I looked through the shelves and couldn't find one that really caught my attention. The cover would be awesome/cute but the story... not so much. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a red with no title on its spine. I don't see those often these type of books so, I decided to take a look. Strangely enough the cover nor the back had the title on it.

'Weird... Maybe there's something inside' I thought while hopefully opening the right end. To my surprise there was no title but a little message.

_**"This is a story of how love starts unexpectedly, and then the gears of fate start to turn. The hearts of the two, like the hour and minute had of a clock diverges and converges as the cycle repeats."** _

Somehow this book was interesting so I put it into my bag and went back to the register.

"Did you find a book you liked?" Fuji asked not looking up from the register.

"Yeah, its in my bag."

"So, how do you like school so far?"

"Huh... School?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"You do go to Frontier Academy right?"

"S-School?" I repeated shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"CRAP I HAVE SCHOOL!" I yelled. I totally forgot what I originally came here for. I going to be so late. I grabbed Mr. Fuji by the shoulders, "Mr. Fuji, how far is Frontier Academy from here?" I said as calmly as I possibly could and I resisted the urge to shake him. Didn't want to go to jail for killing the elderly, from what I see on TV, it's not the best place. But at least I'm not a guy, the worst I get is getting stabbed in the stomach.

"It's down the road and up the hill to the right of the ice-cream parlor." He said with a confused look on his face. I turned on my heel and ran straight for the door. As I was exiting, I waved to Mr. Fuji and thanked him for directions and for the book. I was half way down the block when I realized that the bike was missing. How the hell I forget the bike? I turned and ran back to the bookstore and I saw that nasty hobo touching the bike with his nasty hands.

_'Oh hell no! I'm going to drop kick his ass!' _

* * *

**Hope enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. So, like always please review because they will fuel the story and I will do review reply time at the end of the chapters from now on.**

**PokeSpeHeros: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Authorgal282: Thanks I hope others find it funny as well.**

**Alright until next time! **


End file.
